familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1521
Year 1521 (MDXXI) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1521 January - June -April:Ferdinand Magellan's voyage around the world ]] * January 3 - Pope Leo X excommunicates Martin Luther in the papal bull Decet Romanum Pontificem. * January 22 - Emperor Charles V opens the Diet of Worms. * January 28 - Diet of Worms begins, lasting until May 25. * March 6 - Ferdinand Magellan discovers Guam. * March 16 - Ferdinand Magellan reaches the Philippines. * April 7 - Ferdinand Magellan arrives at Cebu. * April 16 - 18 - Martin Luther is examined before Emperor Charles V and the German Diet of Worms. * April 26 - Martin Luther leaves Worms and disappears for a year - he is rumored to be murdered but really is in hiding. * April 27 - Magellan killed in the Philippines. * May - Outbreak of war between Emperor Charles and the King of France. * May 17 - Edward Stafford, is executed for treason. * May 20 - Battle of Pampeluna. : Martin Luther outlaw.]] * May 25 - The Diet of Worms ends when Charles V issues the Edict of Worms, declaring Martin Luther an outlaw. * June 29 or June 30 - the first document fully written in Romanian: the letter of Neacşu, a trader from Câmpulung, to Johannes Benkner, the mayor of Braşov, warning that the Ottoman Empire was preparing its troops to cross into Wallachia and Transylvania; the script used was Romanian Cyrillic. * June 30 - Battle of Esquiroz: French forces under Henri d'Albret, exiled King of Navarre, are defeated by the Spanish and forced to abandon their attempt to recover Henri's kingdom. July - December * August 8 - Hernán Cortés and allied local Indians defeat Aztec forces of Cuauhtémoc, the last Aztec Emperor, in the Battle of Tenochtitlan. * August 13 - Emperor Cuauhtémoc surrenders to Hernán Cortés. * August 23 - Christian II of Denmark is deposed as king of Sweden and Gustav Vasa is elected regent. * August 29 - Capture of Belgrade by the Ottoman army of Suleiman I. * November 23 - Spanish-German-Papal forces under Prosper Colonna force French Marshal Odet de Lautrec to abandon Milan. Undated * Berengairo da Garbi notices the appendix. * Neacşu's Letter, the oldest surviving Romanian document, was written. * San Juan Bautista is founded in the Puerto Rican archipelago. * Capture of Rjasan through Moscow Births * March 21 - Maurice (d. 1553) * May 8 - Petrus Canisius, Dutch Jesuit (d. 1597) * August 4 - Pope Urban VII (d. 1590) * October 9 - Ottavio Farnese (d. 1586) * December 1 - Takeda Shingen, Japanese warlord (d. 1573) * December 13 - Pope Sixtus V (d. 1590) *''date unknown'' **Anne Askew, English Protestant martyr (d. 1546) **John Aylmer, English divine (d. 1594) **Thomas Chaloner, English statesman and poet (d. 1565) **Philippe de Monte, Flemish composer (d. 1603) **Thomas Wyatt the younger, English rebel (d. 1554) : See also 1521 births. Deaths * April 20 - Zhengde Emperor of China (b. 1491) * April 27 - Ferdinand Magellan, Portuguese explorer (born c1480) * May 10 - Sebastian Brant, German humanist and satirist (b. 1457) * May 17 - Edward Stafford (executed) (born 1478) * June 15 - Tamás Bakócz, Hungarian Catholic cardinal and statesman (b. 1442) *June 21 - Leonardo Loredan, Doge of Venice (b. 1436) *July - Juan Ponce de León, Spanish conquistador (b. 1460) * August 27 - Josquin Des Prez, Flemish composer (born c1450) * December 1 - Pope Leo X (born 1475) * December 13 - King Manuel I of Portugal (b. 1469) *''date unknown'' **Edward Poyning, Lord Deputy to King Henry VII of England (b. 1459) **Stephen Hawes, English poet (b. 1502) : See also 1521 deaths.